We Got the Wrong Schedules
by Angewomon2000
Summary: It's the first day of middle school and Brittany, Jam, and Crystal grab each other's schedules, and are going to the wrong classes! Find out what happens next! R/R!


We've Got the Wrong Schedules!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Snowboard Kids or anything in here, just the  
classes, and my made up Snowboard Kids, Jeanette, Brittany, Crystal,  
Serena, and Kali.  
  
Living in a huge family is diffcult, especially for the Kuehnemund  
family, since they deal with three children, Jam, Brittany, and the  
eldest of the three, Crystal. Today, their first day in a new school  
will become a disaster as soon as it begins.  
  
" Kids! Time to wake up!" Mrs. Kuehnemund yelled to her children, who  
were asleep. The youngest kid grumbled as she got out of her bed.   
" Come on, kids! Up and at them! Today's your first day in your new   
school!" Mr. Kuehnemund yelled. " What?!" yelped the youngest of the   
three, whose name was Brittany. She got out of bed really fast and got   
her favorite pink sleeveless shirt, her yellow scarf, her pink dress,   
her light purple pants, her yellow leg warmers, and her pink tennis   
shoes. She combed her red hair into a ponytail. She had to sound the   
alarm to wake up her ten year old brother, Jam, and his twin sister,   
whose name was Crystal. She pulled a string that led to their bedrooms.  
  
Meanwhile, Jam was still asleep, tired out from chatting on his   
computer with the other Snowboard Kids. He was not ready for what  
would happen next. He was listening to his stereo when the alarm   
was started. It pulled the volume dial to its highest. Jam woke up  
in shock and turned it down. " That must have been the alarm that  
Brittany set up. It's our first day of new school!" And with that,  
he got out and just put on his blue pants, his favorite shirt, his  
blue and orange tennis shoes, his blue shirt, and his favorite hat.  
He then went out the door.  
  
Crystal was in Dream World, still asleep. When the alarm sounded,  
Crystal sprung from bed because of water. She dried herself off, then  
put on just about everything, just forgetting about her hat.  
  
The kids ate breakfast and went to school. They were going to Snow  
Town Junior High School for the first time ever. Brittany was so  
nervous that she was chewing on her own backpack. They stepped in  
the school. The principal, Mrs. Martinez, greeted the three Kuehnemund  
children. " Hello, children. Your names?" she asked. The first to  
respond to this was Crystal. " My name is Crystal Kuehnemund. This  
one to the left is my twin brother, Jam Kuehnemund, and this one who  
is so nervous to the right is my baby sister, Brittany Kuehnemund."  
" Nice to meet you, children. Here are your schedules for this year."  
Principal Martinez said happily, handing them their schedules.   
The schedules are as appeared:  
  
Crystal's Schedule  
English I MWF Mrs. Cartwright  
Math I TTh Mr. Ybarra  
Science I MWF Mr. Greer  
World Geo. I TTh Ms. Iowna  
Choir I ALL Mr. Robinson  
  
  
Jam's Schedule  
English I TTh Mrs. Cartwright  
Math I MWF Mr. Ybarra  
Science I TTh Mr. Greer  
World Geo. I MWF Ms. Iowna  
PE I ALL Coach Waters  
  
Brittany's Schedule  
English I MWF Mr. Motomiya  
Math I TTh Ms. Takaishi  
Science I MWF Mr. Izumi  
World Geo. I TTh Ms. Kido  
Journalism I ALL Mr. Ishida  
  
" I'm on a different team than you guys." Brittany said. " Don't worry.  
Those teachers sound nice. Better than my class teachers." Crystal   
said, reassuring her sister. " Principal Martinez?" Brittany asked.  
" Yes, Brittany?" Mrs. Martinez said. " Do these teachers sound nice?"  
Brittany asked. " They are nice, but watch out for Mr. Ishida. He's a   
little strict, but not that strict." Mrs. Martinez reassured Brittany.  
" Okay, thank you." Brittany thanked. " Oh, yeah, Brittany?" said Mrs.  
Martinez. " Yes?" Brittany asked. " Mr. Ishida is the first teacher  
that you're going to." " Okay, Crystal, hold my schedule until the   
bell rings." Brittany said. " Okay, Brittany." Crystal answered,  
getting Brittany's schedule. " Hold mine, too." Jam said, giving his  
schedule to Crystal. " Okay." Crystal said. Then the bell rang.  
Crystal handed her siblings their schedules, not even looking at the  
name on it. They grabbed any one of the three schedules and took off,  
but Jam had gotten Brittany's schedule, Brittany had gotten Crystal's  
schedule, and Crystal had gotten Jam's schedule.   
  
Uh-oh, the three Kuehnemund children had gotten each other's schedule!  
What is going to happen? Find out next time! 


End file.
